


Queen Missandei

by MTL17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen bows to no one... except her own personal Queen. This story takes place during Season 3.
Relationships: Missandei/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Queen Missandei

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

"Missandei, run me a bath. I wish to... relax." Daenerys ordered.

"At once, your grace." Missandei smirked.

Daenerys Targaryen gave the order as dismissively as possible, and pretended to be deep in thought for the next few minutes as her most trusted servant, the woman simply known as Missandei, prepared her a bath. But try as she might, Daenerys just couldn't keep her eyes off of Missandei. She was just so beautiful, and she couldn't help think about what was about to happen. Then with a wave of her hand, she dismissed her guards, stood up, and walked over to the bath. Once she reached her destination she stood still, waiting for her loyal servant to undress her. Sure, enough Missandei was by her side in an instant, removing her dress without a hint of anything other than professionalism. Something Daenerys regarded as a shame, she thought with a smirk.

Then Daenerys got in the tub, and Missandei started washing her. Daenerys had been very resistant to this idea at first, as in the past she had always chosen to wash herself, as her servants did so much for her already, and the last thing she wanted to do was to make Missandei exchange one form of slavery for another. But Missandei had been uncharacteristically insistent, and it had actually led to the best experience of Daenerys's life, which completely change the way she saw being bathed, and her most trusted confidant for that matter. So much so that the Dragon Queen could barely contain her excitement as this beautiful woman of colour slid her hands over her pale body.

When Missandei place the cloth over her tits Daenerys could take it no more, grabbing the beautiful face in front of her and pulling it towards her own. Missandei didn't resist, and was even smiling when their lips smashed together in a bruising kiss. Or at least, it started out that way, the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms perhaps prematurely shoving her tongue into the other woman's mouth in search of the tongue she had been thinking about all day. However, Missandei effortlessly took control, gently but firmly encouraging Daenerys to slow down, until they were kissing as gently and as softly as possible, even as Missandei insisted on continuing to clean her, including pressing her hand down there, making her Queen gasp into the kiss, and arching her back with delight.

It would probably never cease to amaze Daenerys how Missandei could be one way in every other scenario imaginable, but when it came to sex, she was completely different. Gone was the meek, soft-spoken girl she was falling for, and in her place was the effortlessly dominant and commanding woman who had taken her breath away during their first time together, and continued doing so now. With men Daenerys learned it was better to be in control, and she definitely preferred it that way, but with women she couldn't help but melt. Especially with this woman, who had quickly begun to fill her every waking thought. So much so it was hard to deny her anything. And she no longer wanted too.

"I've been thinking..." Daenerys gasped as she broke the kiss, but struggle to continue.

"Your grace..." Missandei also began hesitantly, before daring to add, "You, you can confide in me. Tell me anything, it will not leave this room. I swear it."

"I know..." Daenerys gulped, "Which is why I decided to take you up on your offer... to, to take it in a different way."

Missandei initially frowned in confusion, but then when Daenerys's words were made clear to her she gently pushed, "Are you sure, your grace?"

"Yes." Daenerys confirmed, although it was possible she didn't sound very sure. Something the other woman was hesitant to point out, so she simply raised an eyebrow and question, "Do you doubt my words?"

"No, your grace, of course not." Missandei promised.

"Then do as your told..." Daenerys commanded boldly, "Fuck me in the ass."

"Yes, your grace." Missandei bowed her head, "I shall retrieve what I must."

Daenerys simply nodded her approval and watched as her beloved Missandei stood up to her full height, and then quickly and yet somehow elegantly left the tent, leaving the Dragon Queen with her thoughts. Thankfully, there had been some wine placed close to the tub, further proof that her closest servant knew her all too well, Daenerys not even waiting for Missandei to leave before reaching for her glass. She only intended to take a little sip, but she ended up downing the entire class, and then pouring herself a second and then a third one to calm her nerves. At least she managed to savour the third a little bit before Missandei returned with a bag, presumably containing everything she needed. Which made Daenerys wonder if the guards outside checked the bag.

The Dragon Queen had enemies everywhere, so they certainly should have, but if that was the case, they must of had quite the shock. Hopefully they simply assumed that the Queen would use it on her servant. It would still be a perversion of the highest order, but at least Daenerys's submissive tendencies would not be made public. Of course, such thoughts were quickly forgotten when Missandei allowed her dress to drop down around her ankles, revealing a pair of perfect breasts. Missandei then stepped out of her shoes, and push down her underwear, leaving her completely naked. Something she allowed her Queen to enjoy for a few long seconds, before attaching the device in the bag around her waist, giving her the appearance of having a cock. She then rubbed some sort of liquid into it, which would hopefully make the sodomy easier.

"How, how do you want me?" Daenerys asked hoarsely.

"How do you wish to be taken, your grace?" Missandei turned the question back on her, but not maliciously, clearly just giving her Queen the choice.

Daenerys took a calming breath, and then got onto all fours, leaning over the bathtub, and then hoarsely and unnecessarily commanded, "Like this. Fuck me like this. Fuck my ass in this position. Oh Gods!"

Missandei waited until her Queen had stopped talking, then she smiled softly and told her, "Excellent choice, your grace."

Even before she had begun growing her army Daenerys was used to getting compliments, but they were especially coming hard and fast now, to the point they barely phased her anymore. Mostly because they came from men who didn't really care about her. But Missandei was different. Missandei had already made her feelings clear, if not in words, then in actions. Which meant that simple complement made Daenerys blush. Or maybe that was because of the way the other woman was looking at her? Particularly when her eyes locked to her ass? Or maybe it was because of what she intended to do to it? Or some combination thereof? Whatever the case Daenerys questioned whether she should have got drunk before this, eyeing the glass she had just put down longingly.

"Khaleesi!" Missandei gasped softly, after she got down behind the woman in the bathtub, "Your bottom is truly exquisite."

"Thank you." Daenerys blushed, unsure what else to say.

Before she got the chance to say something Missandei lean down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her backside. She then moved to the other cheek and repeated the process, causing Daenerys to frown in confusion. But again, before she could ask about it Missandei repeated the action over and over again, the other woman literally kissing her ass. Which was really weird, but there was definitely a certain thrill to it. Especially when Missandei slid her tongue over those cheeks. Of course, it couldn't quite compare to some of the other things Missandei had done with her mouth in that area, and to have her so close to where Daenerys would really appreciate it had hurt gasping, whimpering and moaning. Then her eyes went wide when that talented little tongue moved into a familiar area.

"Missandei! What, what are you doing?" Daenerys gasped and blushed.

"Preparing you properly, your grace." Missandei explained softly, although she couldn't help add with a small smile, "Besides, I neglected to wash you here. Now I have the chance to make up for my mistake."

Missandei wasn't normally one for jokes, and that one was particularly bad, but quickly forgotten as that was the moment she pressed her face in between the butt cheeks of her Queen, pressed her tongue to just outside of the Khaleesi's pussy and then slowly slid it upwards. But not over that needy pussy. No, Missandei slid her tongue all the way up Queen Daenerys's ass crack, only stopping to slowly pause on her most private hole. She then repeated the process over and over again, although her licks got shorter and shorter until she was just concentrating on her Queen's forbidden hole. Well, she briefly spread those cheeks so she could spit on to the bottom hole a few times, but mostly she just pressed her face in between those cheeks and lapped away at the other woman's back door.

This was something that Missandei had longed to do for a long time, and not simply because she wanted to worship her Queen and please her in every way possible. Well, that was true, but most of all, Daenerys Targaryen just had the best bottom Missandei had ever seen. Well rounded, and yet not obscenely so, flawlessly smooth skin, and thanks to regular bathing it even smelled nice. And tasted even better. Two things which admittedly were true for the rest of Queen Daenerys, and something which Missandei had only recently discovered, but it was still impressive. Gods, it was the kind of behind which could even get The Unsullied to look twice. Just perfect in every way possible, and it was impossible not to worship it with her tongue given half the chance.

As such it was easy for Missandei to become lost in just gently licking that butt hole for what felt like an eternity, before finally remembering exactly what her Queen had asked for. Of course, to get there, she needed to do a number of things first, starting with getting her tongue into Queen Daenerys's ass. Or at least as much of it as she could. Unsurprisingly there wasn't much, but sliding her tongue around the back hole a few times helped to loosen it up, to the point that she was able to push her tongue much further into that forbidden orifice than she thought it would go. She was even then able to fuck Queen Daenerys in the ass with her tongue for a few long minutes. Of course that wasn't what Khaleesi had meant by fuck her in the ass, so eventually Missandei was forced to move on to something else.

"Oh Gods!" Daenerys swore loudly, her eyes going wide as she was anally penetrated by something much bigger than a tongue, but not quite as big as a cock.

"You must relax Khaleesi." Missandei softly pleaded, "If we are going to do this-"

"We are going to do this." Daenerys interrupted, and then softened her tone, "And I will relax, I promise."

"Yes, your grace, of course." Missandei bowed her head in submission, and then continued anally violating her Queen.

Which was of course, with her finger, Missandei slowly pushing one into Queen Daenerys's tightest of holes, causing both women to let out a cry. The difference was that Queen Daenerys's cry of pain completely drowned out Missandei's cry of pleasure, hence the warning, and it was a long time before that finger slid in all the way inside the Dragon Queen's ridiculously tight ass. It was almost enough to have Missandei trying to talk the other woman out of it, but her Queen had proven to be incredibly stubborn, and she knew it was no use. So instead she spent a long time fingering that incredibly private hole, eventually adding a second finger, while rubbing Khaleesi's clit to distract her.

Thankfully that worked like a charm, the Queen moaning so much that eventually Missandei gently asked, "Your grace, can you please take over rubbing your clit for me?"

"Gladly." Daenerys moaned, quickly doing as she was told. Then she asked hesitantly, "Are, are you going to stick your toy up my ass now?"

"Do you still want me too?" Missandei asked softly.

"Do you?" Daenerys questioned.

"Yes." Missandei answered softly, and almost without hesitation.

"Then just do it." Daenerys pushed gently, pausing with a soft whimper when she felt Missandei replaced her fingers with something much bigger, than forced herself to keep pushing, "Fuck me, fuck my ass... oh Gods, butt fuck me Missandei! Oh Gods! Oh Gods, ah fuck! Fuck! AH FUCK, ah fuck, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Daenerys forced herself to keep speaking, even as she felt her most private hole stretching obscenely wide until the pain became truly unbearable. Then she felt the greatest agony of her life as the head of the device slid into her ass hole, causing her to let out a cry which was probably heard by the entire campsite. At the very least, it was certainly heard by those guarding her tent, who came rushing in, probably fearing that their Queen had been assassinated. They then just stood there, probably unsure what they were seeing, given they were Unsullied. Oh Gods, it was the most embarrassing moment of Daenerys's life, she and Missandei frozen in horror.

"My Queen?" Gray Worm asked softly.

"Get out." Daenerys squeaked softly, before regaining her commanding voice, "GET OUT! I'm not to be disturbed. No matter what you hear. Understand?"

"Yes my Queen?" Gray Worm bowed, he and the other men quickly leaving.

There was a long pause, then Missandei hesitantly asked, "Should we stop, your grace?"

"No." Daenerys ordered firmly, before softly pleading, "Just, just give me a minute."

That mercy was thankfully given, although it was hard for Daenerys to concentrate on relaxing when she was busy dying from embarrassment. She had told her men not to disturb her, but of course, such as sound would summon them at once. And now they knew she was having some sort of sex with her handmaiden. Luckily she could trust them not to gossip, and they had no way of knowing the toy was in her arse, but it was still incredibly humiliating. An humiliation she wallowed in for the rest of the night, but especially during the long few minutes that Missandei was waiting for permission to continue. Thankfully Daenerys felt more relaxed, somehow, when Missandei pushed the issue.

"Are you ready, your grace?" Missandei asked cautiously.

"Yes." Daenerys said softly, before more convincingly adding, "Give it to me. I want every inch in my ass. Yes, give it all to me. Fuck me, fuck my ass, oh Gods!"

Once again Missandei did as she was told without any further instructions, slowly sliding inch after inch of this 'strap-on' deep into Daenerys's backside. Which was physically horrible, but somehow not quite as ghastly as Daenerys had feared it would be, probably because there was an excitement to it. The same one which had convinced her to try this in the first place. After all, this was at least two forbidden things she was doing at once, and it gave her a strange mental thrill. As did the thing that she was able to endure this unspeakable act without any more outbursts of pain. Well, there were the occasional gasps, cries and whimpers, but none that would have been heard by her guards. Which was really impressive, considering exactly what she was doing.

When the false cock was about half way inside her back passage Missandei began gently pumping her hips back and forth, causing the strap-on to slide in and out of Daenerys's butt hole, and thus officially start the buggery. Something which gave Daenerys another twisted thrill. But that wasn't all. No, although she wished it was, as what she felt almost instantly was even more embarrassing than what came before. Namely pleasure. As in, somehow she was feeling physical pleasure from this obscene act already. No! She had to be mistaken. Yes, Daenerys was still simply weirdly amused by what was happening to her. Because she surely couldn't like it up her bottom, like some kind of back alley whore. Oh Gods, that would truly be obscene, and yet, in that moment, the Dragon Queen feared it was true.

Missandei had never seen anything so beautiful as Queen Daenerys Targaryen losing her anal virginity. Maybe especially when the head of her cock had slid through that incredibly tight ring and into the depths of the Dragon Queen's bowels, officially making her an Anal Queen. An Anal Loving Dragon Queen? Yes, that had a nice ring to it. Or maybe that became official when Missandei first started sodomizing Queen Daenerys Targaryen? It was a little hard to tell, as Missandei was so wonderfully lost in those moments, and the one where she had been sliding her strap-on into that forbidden passage. Especially as her Queen had taken it so well, the initial cry more than understandable under the circumstances.

It was truly impressive that after that Queen Daenerys was able to remain mostly silent during the ass stuffing, although the Dragon Queen had less success when it came to the actual butt fucking. Oh yes, when Missandei actually started butt fucking her Queen, the mighty Mother of Dragons let out a cry of mostly pleasure. Sure, there was definitely pain within it, but the fact that Queen Daenerys was obviously enjoying having her ass fucked at this stage was very telling. Especially as Missandei continued getting those sounds even as she began adding inch after inch into that forbidden hole again, at first just occasionally, and then constantly until there was no more to give. Until her thighs came to rest against those juicy cheeks, announcing every single inch of that big dick was buried deep in the bottom of Daenerys Targaryen.

Which was something which echoed through Missandei's head for a few long moments, as she tried to get use to the idea. It was probably the same for her poor Queen, and in that moment, she kind of felt bad for inflicting this upon her. Part of her wanted to even beg forgiveness. To beg her Queen to punish her for her audacity of assuming that royalty would enjoy this. Perhaps even beg for death, for the crime of causing pain to the beautiful, wonderful and perfect Daenerys Targaryen. But instead Missandei just stared with disbelief at where her dark thighs were now pressed against those incredibly pale butt cheeks, confirming that the ass stuffing was complete. And then her body went into business for itself, and officially began the sodomy again.

The first thrust of the full penetration was very long, and very slow, Missandei at least grateful that her body was taking it easy on her Queen. Although maybe she pulled out too much cock, as it was just over the half way point, and then when she started pushing back in it caused the Dragon Queen to let out a sound like she was being gutted like a fish. And yet, Missandei didn't stop. She was deeply ashamed by that, but she was so very lost in the moment. And in her defence, it wasn't long before her Queen was letting out sounds of pleasure. Even moans. Oh Gods, Queen Daenerys Targaryen was moaning in pleasure from getting her ass fucked. Gods, this was glorious.

Daenerys was deeply ashamed by that fact, especially as it came so soon. She had hoped that her body would relax and adjust to this obscene violation, to the point where it was at the very least not agonizingly painful, so that maybe with the mental stimulation combined with rubbing her clit she could get off. Which had certainly helped throughout the butt stuffing, but then she quickly gave up on the idea when it started to feel too good. Namely, shortly after Missandei started to sodomize her. Because those slow and gentle thrusts caused her rectum to quickly relax, causing the pain to turn to discomfort, and then to fade away completely, to be replaced by only pure pleasure.

For this, there were two logical explanations. Either Missandei had downplayed her abilities, or even straight up lied about them. Perhaps she was even going out every night to seduce different women into spreading their cheeks for her. Which was impossible, but that last thought made Daenerys very jealous, and she liked to think that her lover wouldn't do that to her. Not that she could tell her that, but it went without saying. That Missandei was hers, and hers alone. Just like she was Missandei's, and only Missandei's. But whatever the case, there was another possibility, and as more and more sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. It became clear that no matter what, that was true.

Namely that Queen Daenerys Targaryen was an anal whore. Perhaps the biggest, nastiest anal whore in the entire world, given how quickly she started to enjoy this unspeakable act. Which was the most shameful thing of Daenerys's life, which was really saying something, and something absolutely no one could know. No one except Missandei. Yes, Missandei could be trusted to keep this terrible secret. And more importantly, she could be trusted to help Daenerys indulge in it. Because Daenerys already knew she would never be able to go without this again, would need it like she needed food and water, and would beg for it, if she had to. Something she needed to make clear to her servant girl, along with a desperate need for a harder butt pounding.

"Missandei... oh Gods, you must promise me something." Daenerys moaned.

"Anything, your grace." Missandei promised without hesitation.

"You must do this to me every single day." Daenerys moaned with a blush, closing her eyes as she was unable to look at her servant girl, while ordering her, "Oooooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, fuck me in the ass every single day, and night. I would have you live in my ass, if I could. Be your little anal whore. Bend over whenever it is you want. Oh Gods yes, mmmmmmmmm, butt fuck me! Butt fuck me whenever you want Missandei, not just when I want it. Oh yes, I maybe your Queen, but from now on, my ass is yours. Your fuck hole, ohhhhhhhhh shit, to use whenever you want. Just snap your fingers, and I will give it to you. Order my guards away, mmmmmmmmm, and spread my cheeks whenever you want. Just promise me that I can be your anal whore, mmmmmmmm, and that you will take care of my needy little butt hole for me."

"I promise, your grace." Missandei promised softly, before cautiously asking, "Does, does that make me your Queen, in these moments?"

Missandei thought that she would lose her head for suggesting such a thing, but she didn't get time to curse herself before Daenerys enthusiastically agreed, "Yes! Yes, yes, yessssssssssss, oh Gods, Missandei... your grace, you are my Queen! You are my Queen, and I am your anal whore! Oh Gods, please prove it. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, your grace, please prove it by destroying my little shit hole! Ruin the hole the Mother of Dragons poops from, and make her cum like the anal whore she is! Make me your anal whore, Queen Missandei! Oh please, oh fuck, mmmmmmmm, oooooooooooh yesssssssssss! Missandei, your grace, ohhhhhhhhhh fuck me, FUCK ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSM OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, AH SHIT!"

"As you wish, your grace." Missandei smiled softly, and maybe even a little wickedly, "I mean, yes... my little anal whore."

Thankfully, sweet, accommodating Missandei was not only quick to agree, but gave Daenerys everything she wanted, and that moment, so desperately needed. First a promise for a brighter future, then a faster pace to the butt fucking, which was the thing which the Dragon Queen need it most at that moment. Admittedly, it took a while for Missandei to really get going, but eventually it was clear that the usually meek interpreter was giving the mighty Mother of Dragons everything she had, which easily redefined Daenerys's understanding of pleasure. More accurately, she was doing that, even before she came, and once she finally reached climax it truly solidified Daenerys Targaryen as an anal whore. And more importantly in that moment, Missandei's anal whore. Queen Missandei's anal whore.

Missandei had never been so consumed by lust before, and honestly it scared her. She was so afraid of hurting this woman who she loved more than life itself, and not because she feared retaliation. No, what she feared most in those moments was truly ruining the work of art which was Daenerys Targaryen's ass, and forcing her precious Dragon Queen to seek out a healer for the embarrassing damage that Missandei had caused her. Because how could anyone take such a hellacious anal pounding, and ever sit right again? Or shit right, for that matter? Of course, the first part was more of an issue, as the thing Daenerys wanted most in the entire world was to sit on the Iron Throne, and the thought of taking that away from her, broke Missandei's heart.

Despite all that her Queen's cries of pleasure, and what she told her, also echoed in her mind, robbing Missandei of the ability to stop herself, and truly ruining that poor little back hole. No, instead she gradually increased her pace until she was using every ounce of her strength to brutalize the Dragon Queen's most private hole. And somehow, not only did that make Daenerys Targaryen cum, it had her experiencing multiple orgasms. Oh Gods, Missandei made her precious Queen cum for her over and over again by destroying her forbidden hole. And Daenerys wasn't the only one cumming. Which shouldn't come as a surprise, as this wasn't Missandei's first time using a strap-on, but she wasn't sure she'd ever had such a satisfying climax.

Of course, it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, both women becoming truly like wild animals as Daenerys frantically slammed herself back against the rectum wrecking thrusts, and Missandei did her best to truly ruin that incredibly private hole. Maybe even consciously at this point. Or maybe they were both past the point of being fully conscious? Honestly it was hard to tell in that moment, although it didn't really matter, as either way, the result was the same. And in that moment, Missandei desperately wanted the previous words to be true. For them to do this every day, so she could continue pleasuring her Queen and this unspeakable way. And maybe even for the mighty Daenerys Targaryen to be her anal whore.

For better or for worse, that was the last coherent thought which echoed through Missandei's mind before she collapsed down onto the sweaty body beneath her, which in turn collapsed. But it was hard to tell whether that was right after her last thought, or several minutes later, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that Missandei was blissfully happy in that moment, and settled into the incredibly comfy pillow she was resting on. Then she realized exactly what she was resting on, and instantly she felt guilty, and quickly got off of her Queen with a squeak of panic from her mouth, and a disappointed cry from Daenerys's mouth, and an obscene sound from Daenerys's ass as it was left empty, that big strap-on coming out of it in one quick movement.

Which caused Missandei to blush, and stammer, "Your grace, I... I..."

"Why did you have to pull out?" Daenerys whined, reaching back and clutching her ass.

Missandei frowned, and then questioned, "You, you didn't want me too?"

Now it was Daenerys's turn to blush, but she boldly admitted, "Well... I like having you inside me. And now my bottom feels horribly empty and unloved."

"Oh..." Missandei murmured, before offering, "We, we could do it again?"

"We will do it again." Daenerys demanded firmly, before whining, "You promised."

"I did, and we will." Missandei promised firmly, before gently pushing, "But, rest first?"

"Gods yes." Daenerys chuckled, smiling shyly at her lover, who was even bold enough in that moment to share in the chuckling.


End file.
